


Not Deadly, Not Silent and Only Accidentally Violent

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy is possibly a ninja and Isaac has sore teeth.</p><p>A.K.A.: Carliff need to stop tweeting each other (never, ever, please ;)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Deadly, Not Silent and Only Accidentally Violent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnetgirl/gifts).



> Okay, so, Isaac's got new Invisalign braces, which prompted recollections of painful corrective orthodonic works. Then there was much funny and adorable tweeting whilst I was travelling to work this morning. Then there was MORE tweeting which was more crazy and less adorable and entirely led to this.
> 
> Yes, I'm aware writing this makes me seem a bit crazy (but then I've written Adam as a zombie, so I figure I've got very little chance of credibility anyway) - please feel free to blame @blackbirdblade and @angelnetgirl.

Isaac's teeth hurt and it was making him very sad, stupid Invisalign. He slumped down onto a chair and brought his knees up so he could cuddle his legs.

"Fucking OW!" A voice shouted from underneath him. "Get up!"

Isaac stumbled off of the chair and nearly fell headfirst into the coffee table.

"Wha..." Isaac turned around a stared at the chair. Tommy was sitting there, wearing black pajamas and looking really disgruntled. "Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tommy rubbed his elbow and glared at Isaac. "Sitting down I can handle, fuck, even if you'd laid down on the couch, but fucking folding yourself up in a chair and _rocking_!? Seriously, what the fuck Isaac?"

"I, uh, _Tommy_?"

"You didn't even have any cake." Tommy pouted.

Isaac slapped the side of his head. Fuck, his mom was right, weed _was_ really fucking bad for you.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Isaac decided to deal with the whole how did Tommy get in to the house and under his ass thing later.

"Looking for cake." Tommy made a duh face.

"Under my ass?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked at Isaac like he was crazy. "In your pocket. I'm a pocket cake ninja." Tommy reached inside his pajama top and pulled out an ID. "See?"

The card had Tommy's picture on it, his signature and a whole lot of Japanese writing.

"Tommy, I don't think that's a real thing..."

"Ha!" Tommy put his ID away. "Just because you've never caught any of us before. That just means we're good at ninjing."

"Ninjing?"

"What ninjas do." Tommy pursed his lips. "Are you feeling okay Isaac?"

"My mouth hurts." He reached up and rubbed at his jaw. "How'd you know?"

Tommy shrugged. "You're not usually dumb and the, uh," He gestured at Isaac's knees "rocking thing."

"Oh."

"We should totally go get some beer. You hurt my arm and it's like totally the best pain killer." Tommy stood up and started untying his pajamas.

Isaac wasn't sure he could cope with Tommy stripping in front of him on top of everything else. "Uh, Tomm...Oh." Tommy was wearing street clothes under his pajamas.

Tommy turned and looked up at him through his bangs "do you need me to put your shoes on?" He looked at Isaac's face and down at his feet, like he was trying to work out why sore teeth would stop him being able to work his shoes.

"No, just a sec..." Isaac leaned over and grabbed a pair of battered to fuck Chucks. "How can you be a Ninja with jeans on underneath?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to give away the lore like that, there's like six years of training before you get to that bit. Come on, beer."

Yeah, just going with it and giving up the weed for good, that was totally Isaac's plan.

~~

They found a table in the little bar down the road from Isaac's house. It was a little old and worn down, but it was comfy, not sell-a-kidney expensive, and they had a great selection of beer. The hipster cool clubkid crowd wouldn't go near it if you paid them and that suited Isaac just fine. Tommy had grabbed the list of imports from the bar and was making happy little noises as he read it.

"Oh! Oh, Isaac we should get the Sahti, I had it in Finland, it's got berries and shit in it, it's fucking awesome."

Isaac took the beer list from Tommy's hand and read the entry he was pointing at. "That's like a gallon of fucking strong, weird ass beer."

"We could share, with straws or some shit." Tommy made his eyes really wide and did that innocent flapping thing with his eyelashes.

"No."

Tommy's shoulders slumped.

"Get that one." Isaac pointed at his favorite Belgian beer "and I'll get you some cake to go with it."

"You're buying?" Tommy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Rad." Tommy snaked the beer list back again. "And I'll pick out our next ones" He grinned at Isaac.

Isaac grinned back, it had started out as a fucking weird and painful evening, but he'd really fucking missed spending time with Tommy and he was pretty sure this was going to be an awesome night.


End file.
